La Ciudad del Norte
by Unicornioleton
Summary: Rei es un alquimista que viaja a la ciudad del Norte en busca de conocimiento, se cruza con el nigromante Rin, que le ofrece alojo. Ambos tienen sus propios secretos. Parejas varias. ADVERTENCIA: YAOI


Hola, como estan? Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, esta vez de Free. Prometo terminar los otros, estoy hace ya dos meses y seran tres, fuera de la oficina y los tengo ahi xD.

Es una historia que ocurre en algo asi como una edad media. Voy a ir agregando los personajes de la serie, por ahora comenzamos con Rei y Rin. Quien lidere el capítulo, también irá cambiando, ahora es Rei, pero en el que viene será Rin.

ADVERTENCIA: yaoi – chicoxcchico – lemmon

Ni Free ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

La Ciudad del Norte

-Es una ciudad corrupta. La mayoría de los que pasan la noche allí, no salen- el cochero pronuncia las palabras, como una clara advertencia-. El rey vive tras las puertas que la resguardan, pero no tiene poder, lo perdió hace mucho tiempo. Ahora los que gobiernan son los alquimistas.

Rei levanta por unos momentos la atención del libro que va leyendo, respondiendo con un sonido seco. El cochero habla como si dijese algo que él no supiera. Hay muchas cosas que no se dicen de la ciudad del Norte, pero otras la hacen famosa: el poder no lo tiene el de mayor ejercito, el Rey, sino, aquellos que todo lo saben: los alquimistas.

-¿Viene a hacer negocios…? ¿O para estudiar?- pregunta el cochero- ¿Tal vez de compras?

-A estudiar.

-Hay muchos locos ahí dentro. Tenga cuidado. Pueden matarlo por algo tan absurdo como un nombre.

Rei vuelve a responde con el mismo sonido seco, intentando volver a su lectura.

-¿Ya tiene un maestro o alquilen que le ceda sus libros?- tira de las riendas de los caballos, para detener la carreta.

Rei toma una bolsa de dinero que guarda entre sus ropas y paga el viaje, para luego bajar de un salto al suelo.

Es un poco más del mediodía, el mismo camino por el que van las carretas y los caballos, es usado por las personas para entrar a la ciudad del Norte. El camino avanza por entre dos colinas que le dan sombra y a la vez lo encierran, más adelante, las puertas de la ciudad, que aún permanecen cerradas; en ellas, que se elevan por sobre las colinas, a más de cien metros de altura, hay dos unicornios de piedra, animal emblema de la ciudad del Norte, enfrentados, cruzando los cuernos. A la sombra de las puertas, las personas, carretas y caballos, esperan a poder entrar.

Rei aguarda casi al fondo, puede ver con claridad la puerta. Se acerca a la colina y trepa unos metros, para lograr ver entre la muchedumbre, y tratar de calcular cuanto falta para que permitan el paso.

-¿Saben por qué no han abierto aún?- pregunta a unos comerciantes cercanos.

-Dicen que es por los Jinetes de Media Noche…

-¿Y quienes son ellos?

El mercader que dio respuesta, parece perder interés y se regresa para hablar con los de su grupo. Rei baja de la colina y avanza entre las personas hacia las puertas. No logra avanzar más que unos metros, cuando las personas comienzan a moverse, pero no hacia adelante, sino que retroceden y debe seguirles el paso para no ser atropellado.

El soplido de un cuerno avisa la apertura de las puertas, que empujan con más prisa a las personas hacia atrás, para no ser aplastadas entre las colinas. Los dos unicornios que cruzan los cuernos, son separados, y sus cuernos se frotan, produciendo un chillido que retumba en eco entre las colinas. Al final de la apertura, las personas no avanzan, entre gritos y protestas, vuelven a retroceder, esta vez con mucha más prisa. Nuevamente Rei se ve obligado a seguirlos.

El cuerno vuelve a soplar y por reflejo, Rei mira hacia atrás. Un enorme caballo de batalla va obligando a las personas a hacerse a un lado. El animal trae un armadura, coronada por un cuerno afilado, en espiral y debajo, una manta rujo rubí cubre su pelaje negro y crines grisáceas. Su ojo derecho esta ciego, cortado por una cicatriz que va de la ceja a la quijada. El animal, va con calma, aunque algunas personas chocan con él. El inquieto es su jinete, un hombre joven, pequeño para semejante animal, con ropajes de cuero y una capa rojo rubí, en la que esta bordada una lizz de fuego. El hombre toma con nerviosismo un látigo sujeto a su cinturón y amenaza con desarrollarlo:

-¡Háganse a un lado!- protesta.

Rei va al centro, para ver al jinete más de cerca, no parece ser un soldado del Rey. Debe detenerse, pues el jinete no viene solo: detrás, Rei es sorprendido por un toro oscuro, de cuernos retorcidos, guiado por un cochero y que tira de tres jaulas, en las que hay personas. El animal y su cargamento, pasan sin prisa, mientras los presos ruegan por que los ayuden, algunos, otros, miran desde adentro con desdén, casi con envidia. El toro y su jaula, tampoco llegan solos, un ejercito de jinetes los acompaña, escoltando; también llevan ropajes de cuero y en sus hombros, bordada en rojo rubí, la flor de lizz de fuego.

Al pasar el ejercito, las personas libres vuelven a agruparse y esta vez avanzan hacia la entrada de la ciudad. Rei no los sigue, espera a que se descongestione un poco, para no ser empujado ni aplastado. Mira hacia atrás, para ver como la jaula se va alejando ¿Esos son los jinetes de media noche?

La ciudad lo recibe en silencio. Al ingresar, a unos pocos metros, esta el mercado, levantado al rededor de una fuente, en la que un unicornio de piedra se levanta sobre sus patas traseras, apuntando con el cuerno hacia el castillo donde reside el rey del Norte, al otro extremo de la ciudad, desde donde puede vigilar todo, sin control. El mercado se levanta sobre puestos y mantas en el suelo, que exhiben todo tipo de mercancías, desde libros, hasta ropa, comida y especias. La muchedumbre que va entrando a la ciudad, se reagrupa entre los vendedores, pero no avanzan más allá de los puestos.

Rei, en cambio, rodea el mercado, para adentrarse a la ciudad. La ciudad corrupta, exhibe casas antiguas, pero de construcción firme y un piso empedrado que empieza al terminar el mercado, cuyo suelo es de tierra.

Entre las casas, grandes casas de familia convertidas en hospedajes, otros hicieron negocios: libros, armas, ropajes y algunas promesas, todo ofrecido en grandes carteles tallados. Eso llama la atención de Rei, que ha estado en pueblos de mercaderes, pero jamás vio carteles, sólo símbolos o dibujos donde se indicaba cual era el producto a vender o trabajo a ofrecer; pero la ciudad del Norte no es como las demás ciudades o pueblos, en ella, el poder no esta en las armas, ni ejércitos, ni el oro, el poder esta en el conocimiento, en aquellos que todo lo saben y todo lo conocen: los alquimistas. Que por supuesto, saben leer.

-¡Haste a un lado!- alguien le grita de pronto, por reflejo mira hacia ambos lados, y no encuentra a nadie. Un caballo, que tira de una carreta, lo sorprende por detrás, dándole un empujón que lo arroja al piso. Rei debe escapar sobre sus manos y rodillas, para no ser aplastado.

-¡Cretino!- protesta, mientras se arrodilla en el piso, para ver sus manos y luego su ropa, asegurándose de que no hay daños.

-Cretino…- alguien imita su voz, en tono burlesco. De inmediato, Rei busca con la mirada, listo para pelear.

Encuentra sentado en los escalones de una casa a un hombre de cabellos rojizos, que come con las manos un pedazo de carne seca. Rei lo mira con desdén, mientras se levanta, sacudiéndose la ropa y volviéndose a poner los anteojos, que quedaron colgando de la correa. Por supuesto, la mirada de superioridad no ahuyenta al hombre:

-No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?- el hombre de cabellos rojizos se pone de pie- Si pasaste del mercado, quiere decir que no vienes a buscar mercadería común ¿Acaso estas en busca de una aventura?

Rei frunce el ceño y vuelve a acomodar sus anteojos, tratando de mirarlo por sobre el hombro, salvando un poco el orgullo:

-Estoy en búsqueda de una posada y una biblioteca. Si esta abierta hasta tarde, mejor.

El hombre de cabellos rojizos gira la cabeza hacia un lado y lo ve de reojos:

-Eres extranjero. Sin duda lo eres…- da otra mordida al pedazo de carne seca y le ofrece.

Rei niega con la cabeza, con una mueca de asco:

-Lo soy.

-Dejame adivinar… ¿Del Este? Escuché que allá todos son unos estirados que creen saberlo todo y por supuesto, se jactan de tener modales. Muy religiosos, también… Siempre llevan una biblia consigo- acorta distancia y trata de levantar la capa de Rei.

-¡No es necesario que me toques!

-Buscaba tu biblia, nada más.

-No la traigo conmigo- retrocede-. Entiendo que aquí no son muy simpatizantes de ella. Ni de muchas cosas buenas…

El hombre de cabellos rojizos alza una ceja:

-Hablas como un hombre de ley.

-Soy un alquimista. Vengo del Este y sé que aquí tienen mucho conocimiento. Es lo que estoy buscando.

-Bien. Has venido, de lo santo al pecado. Dejame explicarte un poco como funcionan las cosas por aquí. No hay bibliotecas abiertas al publico, éso primero. De hecho, había una única biblioteca universal y fue saqueada hace muchos años. Para acceder a los libros, puedes, comprarlos o alquilar la biblioteca privada de alguien, algunas casas también funcionan como hospedaje.

-Eso es extraño.

-Digamos que… a la mayoría de los habitantes del Norte les gusta tener el control. Ahora, si estas interesado, tengo para ofrecerte mi casa. No te recomiendo pasar la noche afuera.

-Conozco bien lo peligrosa que es la ciudad ¿Acaso el Rey ha estado tomando medidas? Vi salir unas jaulas cuando venía entrando.

-Oh…- exclama- Ese es otro tema… Hasta la próxima noche sin luna, estas a salvo de ellos.

-¿Pero quieres son?

-No importa- pone una mano en el hombro de Rei-. Permiteme que te muestre mis libros. Y no vayas muy en el cetro de la calle, aquí compartimos el paso con los caballos y las personas.

Rei mira con desconfianza, mientras se deja llevar. La casa del hombre queda a unas cuantas calles, casi llegando al centro de la ciudad. Es similar a todas las demás, unos escalones llevan a la entrada, sus ventanas están enrejadas y trae un cartel: "biblioteca – hospedaje".

-Sobre el precio… se puede arreglar.

-No me importa el precio, siempre y cuando me sirva para estudiar.

-¡Lo hará!

-¿Hace cuanto que eres alquimista?- pregunta Rei.

-No soy alquimista- el hombre de cabellos rojizos se detiene a medio abrir la puerta-. La ley prohíbe que un alquimista le enseñe a otro.

-¿La ley? ¿Quién sigue la ley aquí?

-La orden de los alquimistas es muy recta respecto de eso. Un alquimista no puede enseñarle a otro, ellos pueden enseñar otras artes, pero no alquimia.

Rei frunce el ceño, pero no discute:

-¿Alguien más usará esta biblioteca? Me gusta trabajar tranquilo.

-Tengo un niño que viene cada tanto, un pequeño "hombre de la luna".

-¿Hombre de la luna?

-Así llamamos a los…- hace un silencio y sonríe travieso, dejando ver una hilera completa de dientes afilados- De hecho, dejaré que lo descubras tu solo. Tenemos muchos apodos para los curiosos habitantes de la ciudad. El niño es algo ruidoso, pero vendrá como mucho una vez a la semana. Y… otras veces recibo visitas, pero descuida… me gusta ser discreto, también. La mayor parte del día no la paso aquí, sino en el centro.

Rei tarda un poco en responder, algo curioso por la hilera de dientes filosos. Escuchó que es una costumbre muy común afilarse los dientes entre un grupo… pero ahora no recuerda cual.

-Suena a que estaré casi tranquilo.

-Posiblemente. Cuando te sientas más seguro sobre tu estudio, podrías acompañarme al centro.

-¿Qué hay allá?

-Un lugar perfecto en el que podrás poner en práctica tus estudios. Te recomiendo pasar un mes en cada biblioteca, los temas que encontrarás en cada una no serán tan variados como la del vecino, puedo recomendarte conocidos. Ir por ahí a ciegas, tampoco es seguro, algunos entran a la casa de un extraño y no vuelven a salir- cruzan el recibidos y en el cuarto siguiente encuentran la sala, en la que hay una mesa con siete sillas, algunos cuadros y una jaula en la que esta guardado un cuervo. Más allá, dos puertas de vidrio exhiben el cuarto donde esta la biblioteca-. La mayoría de los libros que tengo, hablan de huesos, tendones, el cuerpo en sí, hay algunas cosas de misticismo, algo de almas…

-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? El cuerpo es claramente algo que no va con el misticismo y el misticismo esta lejos de la biblia.

-Eres el erudito ¿Qué arte mezcla el alma, los huesos y el misticismo? Tal vez los míos te parezcamos un poco herejes, pero en realidad, nuestro conocimiento inicial viene de lo más antiguo de la religión, El Creador y todas esas cosas. Creemos en el alma, para empezar.

-Eres un nigromante…- Rei siente como un escalofrío le recorre la espalda y retrocede hacia la puerta. El hombre de cabellos rojizos no hace más que sonreír- ¡Debí saberlo de inmediato al ver tus dientes!

-Aquí vamos otra vez…-niega con la cabeza- "¡Eres un nigromante! Un monstruo que juega con las almas de las personas, que come carne humana y se baña en su sangre." No haré nada de eso contigo, cuando más joven cometí mis pecados, hoy… le doy otros usos a mi arte. Y… si quieres obtener buen conocimiento, tarde o temprano deberás visitar la biblioteca de un nigromante, así como la de un hechicero. Puedes empezar por algo más inofensivo, si quieres, conozco un físico, es muy bueno construyendo cosas mecánicas que se mueven como por arte de magia e incluso, ví como construyó un brazo de metal que se mueve de forma perfecta… Puedes aprovechar mi ayuda o… lanzarte a ciegas por la ciudad. No te recomiendo lo segundo.

Rei mira hacia la puerta. Los rumores que hay sobre la ciudad no desmienten las advertencias del nigromante. Por otro lado, de haberle querido hacer algo, ya hubiera actuado… ¿Qué debe hacer entonces?

-Por cierto…- dice el nigromante, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- mi nombre es Rin.


End file.
